At many geographic locations, there are a plurality of wireless networks to which a client device is able to connect. Typically, an available wireless network is selected by a client device or a user of the client device. In some cases, a client device can select a wireless network based on a contractual relationship between a customer of the client device and a service provider that is associated with a particular wireless network.